


Just a Few Taps Away

by Gemma Winchester (PrincessGemma12)



Series: Closet AU [2]
Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Also minor Chucky/Ray, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Au of a fic, Bromance, Chatting & Messaging, Cussing, Daniel/Amy/Violet/Alice/Chucky, George/Rebecca, Inspired by Stephen King's IT, Multi, Polyamory, but not in the usual style, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/Gemma%20Winchester
Summary: They’ll always be just a few taps on a screen away from each other.
Relationships: Curly the Skeleton & Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps), Ray Thurston/Amanda Benson (Goosebumps), Slappy the Dummy & Dennis, Slappy the Dummy/Amy Kramer (Goosebumps), Slappy the Dummy/Original Female Character(s), Slappy's soul/Slappy's demon
Series: Closet AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022463





	1. The Naming Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossroads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288936) by [Gemma Winchester (PrincessGemma12)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/Gemma%20Winchester). 



> An AU of my King of Dreams universe where Slappy is two people (Charles Raymond and, of course, Daniel Carter), people from Slappy's past are alive, everybody's more or less friends, they're all human, and there's a five-way poly relationship right under everybody's noses. Not really any spoilers for the main fic for this AU "The Closet Door," but it does introduce most of the main characters.

**7:36 A.M.**

**Event Planning Chat: Friends**

**______________________________________**

**Chucky added Alice, Amy, Curly, 4 more…**

**Chucky:** Can we just use a fucking group chat, please!?

**Chucky:** Seriously, this whole trying to make plans over ten conversations things is NOT WORKING.

**Danial has changed Chucky’s nickname to “Green the Lima Bean”**

**Daniel:** \\(UwU)/

**Green the Lima Bean:** You should be fucking ashamed of yourself, you little bitch.

**Curly:** Yo, let’s not use such language!

**Curly:** Ther be ladies present

**Daniel:** *There.

**Green the Lima Bean:** *There.

**Violet has changed their nickname to “Flower Bitch of Beanville”**

**Flower Bitch of Beanville:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Green the Lima Bean:** :’D

**Green the Lima Bean:** I love you.

**George has joined the chat**

**George has changed Flower Bitch of Beanville’s nickname to “Girl Without Self-Respect”**

**Green the Lima Bean:** Who the hell invited the Boy Scout prince?

**Girl Without Self-Respect:** Fuck you @George

**George:** Why would you invite EVERYBODY ELSE, but not me? That doesn’t make any sense.

**Daniel:** I thought you were already here, man, sorry.

**Green the Lima Bean has changed George’s nickname to “His Royal Scoutness”**

**His Royal Scoutness:** Wow, real mature!

**Green the Lima Bean has changed Daniel’s nickname to “Blue Eyed Bitch”**

**Blue Eyed Bitch:** …

**Green the Lima Bean has changed their nickname to “King Chucky”**

**Amy:** … Do I get a unique nickname?

**King Chucky has changed Amy’s nickname to “Cheerleader”**

**Cheerleader:** Not what I meant

**King Chucky:** I know.

**King Chucky:** Can we get back to planning now, or are we just gonna have a nickname fight?

**Alice:** I have blue eyes too.

**Alice:** So does Violet.

**King Chucky:** That’s not… Man, y’all are a bunch of wet blankets, you know that?

**King Chucky has changed Blue Eyed Bitch’s nickname to “Blue Boy”**

**King Chucky has changed Girl Without Self-Respect’s nickname to “Queen Violet”**

**King Chucky:** Happy?

**Blue Boy has changed King Chucky’s nickname to “Green”**

**Blue Boy has changed Cheerleader’s nickname to “Queen Amy”**

**Blue Boy has changed His Royal Scoutness’s nickname to “Mr. Filch”**

**Blue Boy has changed Alice’s nickname to “Queen Alice”**

**Blue Boy has changed Rebecca’s nickname to “Becca”**

**Blue Boy has changed their nickname to “Blue”**

**Blue:** Are the nicknames clear?

**Mr. Filch:** Yes.

**Green:** Yeah.

**Curly:** Yep

**Queen Amy:** Yep.

**Queen Violet:** Yessir.

**Becca:** Yes.

**Queen Alice:** Yes, but why isn’t Becca a queen?

**Blue:** Because I play favorites, that’s why. Next question.

**Becca:** -_-

**Green:** Holy fuck. XD


	2. Highly Inappropriate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author hopes no one was previously expecting this particular work to be anything less than crack-worthy at the best of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all grammatical errors within messages are completely intentional on my part. I'm trying to write more realistic texting and I'm playing with crafting better dialogue, too, so.

**4:17 P.M.**

**Event Planning Chat: Friends**

**______________________________________**

**Queen Amy:** Hey are we still on for tonight’s sleepover?

 **Queen Amy:** cause my parents are asking if they need to pick up snacks for you guys and I don’t know what to tell them.

**Green:** Yeah, I’m comin over. Ask em to pik up jerky, yeah?

**Blue:** I’d like to come, but I don’t think Dad’ll let me… I’ll leach off of Chucky if he does.

**Queen Amy:** Yeah, sure.

 **Queen Amy:** Tell him its for school?

**Green:** Yeah.

**Queen Violet:** yeah

**Curly:** Yeah

**Becca:** Is that a good idea?

**Mr. Filch:** No, don’t lie to him.

**Queen Alice:** Danny, no.

**Blue:** But I want to go too and he wont let me any other way. (T_T)

**Curly:** Just lie to him its ok

**Queen Alice:** No.

**Mr. Filch:** Daniel, no.

 **Mr. Filch:** What if you get caught?

**Becca:** Lying is a sin…

**Queen Violet changed Mr. Filch’s nickname to “Pussy”**

**Blue:** Oh

**Queen Alice:** That’s HIGHLY inappropriate, Violet!

**Green:** (＾▽＾) lol

**Becca changed Pussy’s nickname to “Mr. Filch”**

**Becca:** Aren’t we a little OLD for such childish things, Violet?

**Queen Violet:** No.

**Green:** No

**Curly:** Apparently not.

**Mr. Filch:** You’re all lucky my mom doesn’t read my DMs anymore. (;¬_¬)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse, and feel no remorse. I had the idea, I wrote the idea, I uploaded it.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope I at least made you giggle a little. If you're interested, I recently updated my other Goosebumps stories "Crossroads" and "12+1=1x2," which is a collab with Custom_Key. I'm hoping to get the next chapter of "The Closet Doors" up this week, but I can't make any promises. x_x
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any questions, feel free to ask. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
